


Zero (Walk on Wandering Souls)

by gotbts88



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, angst later oh boy, but i'll explain them, heavily based off of final fantasy type 0, lots of references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotbts88/pseuds/gotbts88
Summary: In the midst of war, Yoongi and Seokjin are sent into a spiral of death and friendship. They befriend five others, and together, they meet love, fear and death.





	Zero (Walk on Wandering Souls)

 

_Loud booms erupted throughout the vast region of Rubrum, shaking the already crumbling ground. There were loud screams heard nearly everywhere, almost having the ability to drown out the fighting that took place throughout Rubrum. But, in the midst of all the war going on, there were young adults, all having a similar featureーcapes. Some wore pink whereas others had blue, but there was a certain couple that had a indigo blue cape whereas another had a pink one. These two were Min Yoongi of Class Two and Kim Seokjin of Class Seven. Now from here on out, their story begins._

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Yoongi let out a loud cry as he flung back, grunting when his back collided with the ground. He peered over to his left, his staff rolling next to him. He heard a familiar yell, pushing himself up to see who it was. By the time his vision had cleared, he saw it was Seokjin, his light brown mussy hair giving away his identity. He sped toward the l’cie, his grip tight on his twin daggers. He wore an angry expression, his blood boiling at the way she had flung his dear friend, Yoongi as if he was nothing. But, as he was about to attack, he noticed at the last second that the heavily armor-clad l’cie raised her hand, sending him flying back many feet away. He screwed his eyes shut at the sudden momentum, letting out a yelp as he crashed into the wall, dropping his weapons. He winced at the blossoming pain on his back, his vision turning dark before he fell into unconsciousness.

 

Yoongi’s eyes widened when he saw the whole scene unfold, unable to stop himself when he cried out for his name. He grabbed his staff, rushing over to Seokjin’s aid. He held him in his arms, his breath hitching when he realized that the younger was out, and his head had blood trickling down the side. _Goddammit!_ Yoongi screamed in his head.

 

_Fuck, I’m so sorry, Seokjin. I failed to protect you. I’m so so sorry-_

 

A laugh cut off his thoughts, snapping his head up. The female l’cie, White Tiger threw her head back, her arms crossed over her chest. “Man, this sucks. _For you!_ ” she cackled, only strengthening the already large fire within Yoongi. He carefully placed Seokjin down, bowing his head to kiss his forehead. _I’ll protect you,_ Yoongi said inwardly, standing up. He tightened his fist around the staff for a brief moment before taking a deep breath. He gazed over at the cocky l’cie, his brown eyes piercing through her.

 

“Fine, you want to fight? Then let’s fight.”

 

With that, Yoongi sprinted over, his stiff staff loosening into his other weapon; a whip blade. The l’cie remained unfazed though, only sighing. She cracked her neck, mumbling, _“this sucks,”_ before going head to head with Yoongi.

 

-

 

_“Class Zero, beginning mission.”_

 

Jungkook rushed through the destroyed campus of Rubrum, his teammates (and friends) Jimin and Namjoon following after. The young teenager took a glimpse of his surroundings, his chest tightening. His home, Rubrum was now suffering greatly, and it made him angry. He was pretty sure that his friends of Class Zero was too, so he had made the decision to not do anything rash. At least, not yet.

 

He ran through the destroyed hallways of Akademeia, groaning when he heard the familiar shouts of orders of his enemyーthe Imperial troops. They were one of the people behind the massive attack on Rubrum, and it made Jungkook’s blood boil thinking about it. But, right now he was pretty sure it was about to be his hundredth time crossing with the Imperials. “Fuck, again? Damn, I’m getting annoyed just seeing a single glimpse of them,” Jungkook complained, earning a swift smack to the back of his head from Namjoon.

 

“Well too bad. It’s part of our mission, _Ace,”_ the sharpshooter sighed, ignoring the whines from the youngest. Jungkook’s nickname came from the fact that his choice of weapon was, well, a deck of cards. He had been obsessed with the game ever since he was a young child, and now had somehow managed to make his favorite game his weapon. Using his magic and accuracy, he was one of the best far distance fighters of Akademeia, earning him a spot in Class Zero.

 

Then, there was Namjoon, one of Class Zero’s leaders. He was a blunt and straightforward fighter, but a kindhearted human being. His choice of weapon is a bow and arrow, always calculating and accurate, just like his personality.

 

That left Jimin, Class Zero’s other leader, for last; despite his tiny figure, he was highly skilled at close combat. Jungkook had learned that the hard way when he had made fun of his height. The day after he had made the comment, _“Jimin hyung is short! How can he be able to fight like that?!”,_ he had come to class with a black eye and bruised cheek. Ever since, no one had dared to say anything about Jimin’s height.

 

“Ow, okay I know that!” Jungkook sniveled, rubbing at the sore spot at the back of his head. “Jeez, you didn’t have to hit me so hard..” Namjoon only rolled his eyes, his golden brooch glowing. He opened his palm, a bow appearing and landing on his hand. “Well, if you know it then hurry up,” he grunted, positioning his stance so that he looked as if he were about to shoot an arrow. As soon as he was ready, an arrow appeared on the bow, shooting into an Imperial’s head right on.

 

There were cries heard everywhere from the Imperials, but Namjoon clearly heard from a certain younger boy  say behind him, _“show off.”_ Jimin grinned, cracking his knuckles. “You heard hyung, Kookie! We gotta go!” Without giving Jungkook a chance to respond, Jimin sped off, landing a kick on one of the soldiers. Jungkook sighed heavily, pushing his hair back.

 

“Fucking- Okay, fine. Fuck it _all-_ ” Jungkook followed after the elder, his arms swinging in a graceful manner. With every move he made, glowing cards appeared out of nowhere, its unusually hardened material imbedding into the troops’ flesh.

 

After a few minutes of fighting off the Imperials, the trio managed to finish them off, taking their phantoma away. When Jungkook absorbed the phantoma, he couldn’t help but shudder. He had done this countless times, but taking in the souls of the lost ones always made him feel weird. Shaking off his uncertainty, Jungkook made his way through the long hallways of Rubrum, followed by his classmates.

 

When he arrived in the courtyard, he clicked his tongue. There were three different pathwaysーthe arena, school building entrance, and airship lift. The three were unaware of where to go first; help their dying classmates or go find the l’cie?

 

_“Jungkook, Namjoon and Jimin. Head to the arena and stop the l’cie before she completely destroys all of Rubrum and your fellow classmates.”_

 

The three jumped at the sudden voice, having forgotten about their COMs. Jungkook brought his fingers to his ear, the cool device nuzzled comfortably into his ear. It was a useful device to help communicate with his other classmates who were elsewhere, but they had gotten no response due to other incidents elsewhere. But the person who had contacted them didn’t necessarily sound familiar.

 

“Um, who is this?” Jungkook asked, his brows furrowing. _“My name isn’t important right now. But, if you wish to know, just call me your new commanding officer for now. Make your way to the arena, Ace.”_ Jungkook frowned, nonetheless making his way to the arena. Class Zero previously was taught by a Military Organization Guide, or MOG for short (or a Moogle, named by their friend Taehyung). MOGs were small, round creatures that were intelligent, especially in terms of war and military. But now there was a new leader who is going to take control of the small class, and it made Jungkook a bit concerned.

 

The three ran into the arena, greeted by a certain dark haired male being flung to the side. Namjoon looked around, surprised to see another male in a pink cape. He looked in front of him, seeing the infamous White Tiger shaking her head. “Man, this sucks,” she sighed, resting her hands on her hips. “Oh, well. Time to finish this,” she huffed before disappearing. A few moments later, the machine that was behind her turned on, its eyes glowing a vibrant turquoise. “Well isn’t this going to be fun,” Jimin grumbled, cracking his neck. Before they could even take another step, Imperials flooded into the arena, blocking all of the exits. Jungkook swore under his breath, gripping his fists. “Damn, can this get any worse?” he whined.

 

As soon as the final word of his sentence escaped his lips, a figure sliced through an army of Imperials. The red haired figure smirked as he swung his sword around, quirking his head to the side. “Finally, some action!” he exclaimed, diving in again to attack more soldiers. Jungkook turned his head to see another figure, this time screaming, accompanied by gunshots. “Hoseok! Taehyung!” Jimin yelled, his eyes brightened when he saw the two. The redhead turned his head when he heard the smaller male’s voice, grinning widely as he pulled his sword out of the soldier’s chest.

 

“Jiminnie!” he squealed, skipping over, ignoring the shouts and cries of the Imperials around him. He scampered over, sliding his sword into its golden sheath. “How have you been?” he hummed, slinging an arm around the fighter. Jimin mused in response, “Good. Somehow I haven’t gotten hurt yet, but that doesn’t mean I’m not tired.” Taehyung huffed, adjusting his headband that held back his long hair, tied up into a messy bun. “Me too, Chim. Say how about-”

 

Before the second youngest of the group could finish, a swift arrow whizzed by his face, nearly cutting his cheek. Taehyung looked behind him, seeing a gurgling Imperial crumpled onto the floor, the arrow lodged into his neck. “Listen, I’m tired too but we’ve got a mission to finish, remember?” Namjoon hissed, his eyes narrowing. Taehyung pouted, but removed his arm from Jimin’s shoulder.

 

“Killjoy,” he grumbled, ignoring the leader’s glare. Hoseok laughed loudly, swinging his pistol around his finger. “Damn, who knew shooting Imperials would be _this_ fun?” “Really??” Taehyung retorted, bringing his sword out once again. “Weren’t you the one who was screaming bloody murder before?” “Oh, shut up. I thought..okay, never mind,” the shooter huffed, a soft pout on his face. “Okay, less talking, more fighting!” Jungkook grinned, flinging his card at a nearby trooper.

 

The five fought the Imperials bravely, eerily having fun with their opponents, including Namjoon himself. But, the fun and games stopped when they heard a loud cry. “What the heck? How are you guys even- You know what? I’m done. This sucks,” White Tiger growled, slamming down on a button. The machine above them whirred, a bright light shining. But, Namjoon merely clicked his tongue, bringing his arm up, his palm open and facing the machine. Suddenly, lightning shot from his hand, sending a direct hit to the l’cie’s machine. In response, White Tiger screamed, overwhelmed by the sudden magic power.

 

“What the- _How the hell are you guys even using magic! Isn’t the Crystal jammed? I could’ve sworn I’ve jammed it!”_ “Well, hate to break it to you lady, but hacking into the system was _way_ too easy, plus your security system? Man, if I were to rate it, one point five outta ten,” Taehyung sighed, shaking his head. “Argh, you little- This’ll be the end!” The White Tiger attacked the five mercilessly, but unfortunately made no progress to weaken the team. They retaliated, attacking the machine as much as they could. After a few minutes, the machine began to shake, signaling that the machine was going to break. Unable to do anything, the White Tiger only huffed, crossing her arms. “Man, this sucks.”

 

-

 

Yoongi watched the whole scene unfold before him. His eyes were blown wide, shocked at how effortless and brave the five boys fought. He tried to stand up, but winced at the pounding headache he was enduring. “Ow,” he hissed, screwing his eyes shut. But, he remembered Seokjin, vulnerable and passed out. “S-Seokjin!” He ran over, unaware at the five pairs of eyes staring at him. He skid to his knees, staring down at Seokjin. He panted heavily, his eyes scrunched in worry. “Seokjin..”

 

“Hey.”

 

Yoongi swung his head around, growling as he pointed his staff at the taller male. “Whoa! Calm down there! I promise I won’t hurt you,” Hoseok squeaked, instinctively shooting his hands up defensively. Yoongi panted, narrowing his eyes for a brief moment before letting his weapon disappear. “I.. _how_ did you manage to defeat her?” Yoongi asked, his hand gripping onto Seokjin’s. “Well, I can’t really explain it,” Hoseok confessed, smiling shyly as he rubbed the back of his head. Namjoon came up, flashing his dimpled grin. “Well, all I can say is that _teamwork makes the dream work_ ,” he remarked.

 

Yoongi blinked up at the purple haired male, his heart fluttering at the statement. “I, uh, I’m Yoongi. M-Min Yoongi o-of Class T-Two,” he blurted out, bowing his head. “Yoongi?” Jimin repeated, resting his hands on his hips. “Well, I’m Jimin, this here is Namjoon, the one with the guns is Hoseok, the redhead is Taehyung and last but not least is our dear youngest, Jungkook!” “Ah, nice to meet you,” the ravenette grumbled, settling onto his bottom. It was painfully silent for a few moments until Namjoon cleared his throat, gaining everyone’s attention. “Is he okay?” he asked, motioning to the brunette that laid unconscious on the cold ground.

 

“O-Oh, this is Seokjin..oh fuck, Seokjin!” Yoongi yelped, turning his attention back to the elder male. He cradled him in his arms, biting his lip. “Damn, he looks wrecked,” Taehyung whistled, yelping when Hoseok smacked him for being “insensitive”. “Well, uh, before you guys got here, we kind of..tried to fight the White Tiger off..? But, little did we know that our actions would only result us into getting hurt. And what makes matters worse is that I failed to protect him,” Yoongi mumbled, his words growing quieter at the end. Jungkook clicked his tongue, peering down at the helpless two.

 

“We can help you bring him,” he suggested, earning a surprised look from Yoongi. “Wait, really? I mean, you don’t have to! I-I can do it myself-!” “No, no, no. It’s okay, Yoongi. We’ll help you! As a matter of fact, it looks that you yourself need some help,” Jimin grinned, already bending down to carefully take Seokjin from Yoongi. Yoongi tightened his grip on Seokjin for a brief moment (much to Jimin’s surprise) before realizing that these people were here to help, not to hurt him. Yoongi gulped before sighing in defeat and letting go. He summoned his weapon, using it as leverage to stand up on his quivering legs. Namjoon wrapped an arm around his waist easily, beaming when he heard a soft “thank you” from him. Jimin hoisted Seokjin onto his back, slightly surprised at the ease of carrying the elder, despite his tall height and broad shoulders. When they were all ready to walk back to main campus, they made their way, the burden of war lifting off their shoulders.

 

At least, for now.

 

-

 

A few days have passed, and already Akademeia was beginning to build itself back to its original glory. Class Zero was praised for their bravery and for their tide-turning victory against the White Tiger.

 

Hoseok hollered through the hallway, cheering loudly for their great win. “Oh my fucking god,” Jungkook groaned, covering his ears. “It’s already been three days! Could you just like, shut up?” Hoseok whipped around to look at the annoyed teenager, his grin wide. “Aw c’mon Kook, you gotta admit; we’re pretty badass and not to mention that we uh, _defeated a motherfricking l’cie!_ ” Jungkook rolled his eyes, shrugging as he dropped his hands to his sides. “I mean, you’re not wrong,” he grumbled, earning a grin from Hoseok. The sharpshooter slung his arm over the youngest’s shoulders heavily, earning a yelp. Jungkook nearly fell over, managing to catch his balance.

 

“Alright, guys. We gotta get to class. We’re finally going to meet our instructor!” Jimin squealed, excited to meet their CO. “Yeesh, why are you excited over meeting them?” Jungkook grumbled, a soft frown on his face. “Be _cause,_ I want to know what they look like? Are they a pretty girl? Or a handsome man? Ooh! Even better; a pretty boy!” Jimin sounded dreamily, glaring at the youngest who scoffed. “You and your gay antics,” he grumbled, flinching when the smaller adult threatened to smack him. “Shut up, you act as if you don’t like boys yourself!” Jimin huffed, smiling smugly at the youngest’s reddened face. “I mean, don’t we all?” Hoseok mumbled, pushing the entrance doors open.

 

Namjoon and Taehyung were the only ones in the roomーNamjoon reviewing his studies and Taehyung tidying up the board (not really..he was just writing in big letters _Welcome to Class Zero!_ ) The five talked altogether, so into their conversation that they didn’t notice the Moogle fly in. “Alright class, head to your seats! Time to start class, kupo!” it chimed, waiting for its students to sit down on their proper seats. When they were all ready, the creature cleared its throat. “Now, you’ve all have been hearing about the new CO coming in, correct? Well, now you get to see him with your own eyes!”

 

As if right on cue, a tall man walked in; he had grayish blue hair and blue eyes. He wore regular commanding officer attire, but had an unusual mask on his face, only showing his eyes. He made his way to the front center of the room, holding his head up high. “Let’s cut to the chase. From here on out, I will be your Commanding Officer. My name is Geon, and have been appointed this position by the Crystal.” “What?” Jimin gasped. “The Crystal appointed you? Directly?”Geon  nodded, “Yes, that is correct. I have already learned your names, so don’t try me. Also, you have two new students; Seokjin, Yoongi. Come in.”

 

“Seokjin? Yoongi?” Taehyung gasped, looking over at the entrance door. The two they had saved before had walked in, now wearing their red capes instead of their original classes. They walked to the front of the room, bowing in front of them. “I’m Min Yoon-Yoongi. Hello,” Yoongi uttered, his gaze cast downward. He was not fond of public speaking, let alone multiple people looking at him all at once. But Seokjin on the other hand adored attention that he literally had flowers around him. “Hello! I’m Kim Seokjin from Class Seven! Let’s be good friends,” he grinned, his smile bright and friendly. “These two have been transferred from their original classes due to their great combat skills. Please make them feel welcome.” When the two went to their seats, class began with the moogle teaching its lectures.

 

-

 

As time passed, Taehyung had randomly piped up, “Y’know, I wonder if you’re actually good at fight, Officer.” Kursame looked up from his desk, tilting his head back to look at him. “What do you mean, Taehyung? Are you doubting my authority?” “No! Well, I mean, I guess? I just really want to against you.” Geon raised a brow before looking back down at his papers. “No, I don’t think you guys are ready for that,” he sighed, earning a “What?!” from Jungkook. “Hey, man. I don’t like the way you’re belittling us.  I’ll have you know that we defeated a l’cie!” “That’s nice,” Geon hummed, not even looking up. Jungkook growled, about to bark out a remark (that involved many colors) but Yoongi managed to beat him to it.

 

“Listen Officer, how about we all try to fight you all at once? It’ll give a chance to bond, y’know?” The Officer this time looked up at him, looking as if he were thinking about. After a few moments, he sighed, standing up. “Fine. I need time to walk it off, anyway,” he grumbled. The class cheered, almost all of them making their way out the door and to the arena.

 

Yoongi was about to follow them but felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked back to see Seokjin, a hesitant look on his face. “Seokjin? What’s wrong?” he asked, his brows furrowing. “Nothing. I just..they’re the ones that saved us, right? I kinda feel like we’re, no, _I’m_ not cut out for this,” he confessed, staring down. It was Yoongi’s turn to frown as he faced the elder. He held his hand, mumbling to him quietly, “Seokjin, trust me. We managed to hold off the l’cie, okay? That’s good enough. Plus, we were transferred into this class because of our combat skills, remember? Now, c’mon the class is waiting!” Giving him no time to answer, Yoongi pulled the elder, running out the door to catch up with the rest.

 

-

 

“Jesus fuck, I regret this decision, ow,” Jungkook whined, rubbing at his sore arm. The seven had just finished trying to attack the CO, but had failed miserably in precisely five minutes and thirteen seconds. They had all underestimated their strong Officer who had the ability to manipulate ice, giving him the advantage to mess with the class. Although they are obviously not used to the Officer’s attacks, they were all low on esteem, fearing that they weren’t as strong as they thought they were. But, Taehyung let out a shout of dismay, causing everyone to look up at him.

 

“Oh my god, guys. Quit acting like this! It’s too sad!” he whined loudly. Namjoon frowned, toying with the arrow that remained in his hand. “But Tae, can’t you understand that we’re we-” “We are not weak, Joon! Guys, just because we didn’t defeat him doesn’t _actually_ mean we’re weak! As a matter of fact, that just only gives us proof that we gotta work harder!” Everyone stared at the redhead in shock; he had never said something so wise before. Hoseok snorted, a smile back on his face. “I guess you’re right, “ he laughed, standing up. Everyone else felt the atmosphere lift, all brightening up almost immediately after Taehyung’s little speech. Geon smiled to himself, announcing that class would continue in the arena until the bell would ring.

 

-

 

Seokjin roamed around Akademeia, a soft frown on his lips. It was lunch break now, and usually him and Yoongi would eat together. But, he couldn’t find him through the large campus, and he was beginning to become upset. He walked around more, making his way to the terrace. As we walked closer, he recognized a familiar ravenette sitting on the bench. “Yoongi!” Seokjin called, jogging over to the male. When he didn’t respond, he pouted as he sat down next to him.

 

“Yoongi?” he asked softly, tilting his head to look at him. He rested his hand on his thigh, concerned for unresponsive friend. After a few moments, Yoongi sighed, bowing his head. “Seokjin. Have you ever felt as if you feel like you’ve felt like you know someone, but you _just can’t remember who?”_ he whispered, scrunching his face slightly. “I mean, yeah? I’m pretty sure nearly everyone’s felt that way at least one point in their life. Why do you ask, Yoongi? Did you miss someone?” he asked quietly. Yoongi nodded slowly, fiddling with the cuff on his sleeve. “I just..I don’t know who, but it feels as if they’re important to me.” Seokjin hummed, “Well, although we can’t figure it out, wanna maybe eat and talk about it? C’mon, the cafeteria has your favorite lunch, too!” Yoongi finally looked up at him, taking in the bright smile that was on the elder’s face. He couldn’t help but smile back, his grin genuine. He got up, following Seokjin to the cafeteria.

 

“Oh! Also, apparently Taehyung is hosting a party at his house and he invited us two with him. Well, it’s actually not much of a party but more of like a get together? He wanted to celebrate their win against the l’cie, and I know you don’t like hanging out with others, but I just wanted-” “Yah, okay okay, Seokjin. Yes, I can go,” he sighed, Seokjin gasping. “Really?” he squealed, latching onto his arm. “Yes, now let’s go I’m actually really hungry- _Ow! My arm!”_

 

-

 

The party was filled with drinks, lots of snacks, laughing and time to bond. Yoongi at first was a bit distrustful to come, only coming in wearing an old red shirt, black joggers and flip flops. But when he saw the others wear whatever was comfortable, he began to grow easy and let them see his true colors.

 

“Hey, we should play truth or dare!” Jimin chimed, a soft grin on his face as he stroked Taehyung’s hair as he laid his head on his lap. “Okay, everyone, gather into a circle,” Hoseok hummed, sitting down next to the two. As everyone gathered around, Taehyung piped up, “I’ll go first! Jungkookie, truth or dare?” “Why is it always me?” he whined, but nonetheless chose “dare”. “I, dare you to..take off all your clothes and run around the neighborhood!” “ _What?!_ Hell fucking no! I will not dare blemish my damn reputation just for a stupid dare!” the youngest growled.

 

After three minutes of running naked (with Hoseok recording), they walked back inside, the room filled with bustles of laughter. “We shall never speak of this ever,” Jungkook hissed, his face burning red from the embarrassment he had to endure. When they were all settled, Jungkook asked Jimin. “I pick truth,” Jimin hummed, popping a cookie into his mouth. “Do you like anyone? If so, who?” Jungkook asked, smirking when the elder sputtered, his face blossoming pink. “I- uh, um..” he stuttered, bowing his head. “I-I don’t-” “No no no, you _do_ like someone here, Chim. Don’t lie,” Taehyung mused, grinning when Jimin glared at him. “I like..Junghwa!” he squeaked. “Wait, but don’t you like-”

 

“Seokjin! Truth or dare?” he asked quickly, cutting Jungkook off. “Huh? Oh, truth,” he answered. “Uh, have you ever liked Yoongi?” he asked. Seokjin blinked, scratching his head. He pushed his thick black framed glasses back, licking his lips. “I mean..I guess. We’ve been friends forever, and I guess I’ve admired him before. Wait, I still do,” he answered honestly.

 

Everyone stared in silence, including Yoongi who had his mouth hanging open. Seokjin _liked_ him? What the fuck? “Um, Namjoon; truth or dare?” Seokjin asked, easing the slightly tense atmosphere. “Uh, dare,” the leader answered. “I..dare you to drink a cup of vodka!” Seokjin excalimed. “What?! But, I’ve never drank alcohol-” “Well, too bad mate! You gotta do what you gotta do!” Hoseok laughed, already pouring the alcoholic drink into the cup. He happily handing the drink to him. Namjoon pouted softly, gulping. He whispered soft prayers to himself before chugging the drink down. When he finished, he groaned, shuddering at the bitter taste as it rushed down his throat. Already, his cheeks began to tinge pink.

 

“Uh, Yoongi,” he slurred. “Truth or dare?” “Uh, truth,” he answered. Namjoon hummed, lethargically blinking as he thought about his next words. “Have you ever considered asking Jinnie out?” Yoongi gulped at the question, peering over at Seokjin. “Uh, I,” he stuttered, unsure of what to say. “I-”

 

Suddenly, a loud ringtone erupted through the room, causing Yoongi and others to jump. “Ah, I’m so sorry! Hang on, my mom is calling me-” Seokjin said sheepishly, getting up as he scurried off to answer his mom. When he left, all eyes went back to Yoongi who stared at the ground. “Well, you can say it now now he isn’t here,” Jimin hummed, a small smug grin on his face. “Well, I mean..I guess? I’m..I don’t know, really,” he answered honestly. “Well, I really do ship you guys, _so_ ,” Taehyung mused mischievously. Yoongi’s face blossomed a bright red, earning a laugh. “What? I really do!” Taehyung laughed, only laughing louder at the elder’s glare.

 

“I don’t like guys anyway,” he grumbled, (childishly) crossing his arms. He really didn’t know what to feel for the elder. Although they had been friends for such a long time, he had never really thought about having a crush on the elder at all. But, Taehyung (and it looked like the others, too) had thought otherwise. “There’s nothing wrong with liking guys, okay? You can still like them,” Jimin hummed, stroking the redhead’s hair as he peered over at the (drunken) leader for a brief moment. “I know, but..I don’t know,” Yoongi sighed, leaning back. “If you ever wanna talk about it, talk to us!” Hoseok grinned. “Yeah, we’re willing to listen,” Jungkook mumbled, a small smile on his bunny-like features. Yoongi peered up at them, suddenly thankful for getting to meet the five.

 

“Thank you,” he answered earnestly, flashing his gummy smile.

 

If only the future would be kind to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so for those who are unfamiliar with the game, Final Fantasy is a fictional game. In this particular one, I have used Type 0. You may not understand some concepts, so I'll explain them here;
> 
> So, the Crystal is basically the "boss/leader" of Orience (where all the regions are). One of the abilities it holds is to make people forget the loss of loved ones by erasing them from the people they know's memory. So, basically Yoongi lost someone but he is unsure of who it is. This is done in order to prevent the mourning and pain of those close to the death of the being.
> 
> Then, a l'cie is basically a powerful being capable of holding great magic.  
> -
> 
> scream at me through tumblr @ iconic-introvert


End file.
